Invincible Girl Breaks Ice Queen
by sinfulnature1123
Summary: Patron requested one shot. Pyrrha decides to take Weiss down a peg. Contains: futa, forced, group.


**Alrighty, time for this month's _other_ patron requested one-shot. Yes it's sneaking in a bit late I know, but depression and financial stress kinda weigh ya down like led manacles. In any event, we're here and we're raring to go ^-^**

 **Note: The ending has been updated in accordance with the patron's request.**

* * *

The invincible girl… Pyrrha had known the nickname for awhile. Her skills, both natural born and hard trained, had lead to a belief among many that she had no weaknesses whatsoever.

She contemplated this as she sat on her bed, alone in the dorm. Though she could understand how others would come to such a conclusion from the outside, she couldn't help how laughable it was to her.

She had weaknesses alright, if not so much in the normal sense of the word. She was a very lonely girl. Even now that she had a team. Her supposed invincibility had bred a since of untouchability in most people around her.

People always either saw her as too high up for them to reach, or presumed that Pyrrha would be believing she was. And of those that didn't fall into said categories.. Well, it honestly hurt worse when people got closer.

They never stayed long. Things usually broke off whenever things became… intimate. Pyrrha's semblance and physical superiority were not the only 'gifts' she was born with. She was still female to be sure, just… different.

Futanari she believed the term was, a female with a member. Quite a large one in her case, a solid eight and a half inches, and quite thick on top of that. She hadn't ever thought there was anything wrong with her, but others seemed to disagree.

She'd had sex before yes, but only with other girls, a few of the desperates, crazies, or just plain slutty who managed to get close to her and didn't panic enough to leave her the moment they saw what she had.

Said relationships didn't last long mind you, for fairly obvious reasons, but she hadn't been able to resist the closeness, false though it had been. She'd never been with a man before, any who she managed to grow close to fleeing the moment they saw her cock.

As a result she'd never had any attention to her normal female areas, only with her member. And it wasn't like she didn't enjoy using it, she probably stroked himself as much as fingered when it came to relieving her tension personally.

But she still wanted to feel like a woman and not just a guy with a few extra bits, which others unintentionally tended to treat her as now and then. But then… there was Jaune..

Admittedly he was as guilty as misunderstanding her and treating her like 'one of the guys' so to speak as everyone else, but it was more much more earnest with him.

Everything was with him really. She bit her lip as her thoughts turned to Jaune again. It didn't take long for her thought process to lead back to him these days. She couldn't help it at this point. She was just shy of obsessed.

She was convinced that Jaune could be the one man in the world who would actually accept her body, who wouldn't turn her away for her slight oddity. If only he could see that she wanted him.. But no.. he was so fucking focused on Weiss. Pyrrha felt herself turn a bit cold at even the mental mention of that condescending witch. It wasn't just jealousy really.

Pyrrha wanted to believe that she was a decent enough person that she would be able to stand Jaune pining for someone else so long as they at least made him happy.

But Weiss was so dismissive of him, so cruel in her every word to him. Pyrrha couldn't begin to understand why, and the idea that she somehow thought she was too fucking good for Jaune burned Pyrrha up inside.

She stood from her bed, a sort of fire in her eyes now. She still had no idea whatsoever as to how she would ever find her way into Jaune's heart, but she could find a way to punish Weiss at the very least. If nothing else, she could serve a little justice, and perhaps make herself feel a little bit better.

It was easy to justify, as in addition to Weiss just personally being a bit of a bitch, Pyrrha knew of the many… questionable things her family was known for. Without any deeper knowledge, it was easy to assume Weiss was going to just be another link in one of the world's worst chains.

Thankfully though, Pyrrha was quite good when it came to manipulating metal..

* * *

It wasn't nearly as hard to get team RWBY's dorm empty as one might have thought.

Having more than a few connections, Pyrrha was able to get concert tickets for Yang, movie tickets for Ruby to share with Penny (not to mention money to rent a room afterwards), and Blake a coupon for the newest in her series of kinky smut novels.

Blake insisted they were simply romance novels, but people didn't tend to hide those in locked boxes nor hide away alone to read them. Not that Pyrrha could judge her. In any event, it meant to room was empty now, and would be until Weiss returned.

There was nothing in place at all to stop Pyrrha unlocking their dorm's door with her polarity, and was able to sneak in and hide herself in the room, waiting for her prey.

She wondered a few times if what she was doing was right, but she was spurred on by memories of having to consol Jaune after particularly nasty rejections. Pyrrha could do this. Weiss deserved it.

Soon enough, Weiss returned to the room. Weiss' glyphs made her different to deal with, so Pyrrha nullified them as an issue right out of the gate, sending several pieces of metal at Weiss' wrists. The metal locked around them like cuffs and forced her hands into the air, another piece wrapping around her mouth to prevent her screaming.

Pyrrha didn't actually plan on hurting Weiss, or doing much to her physically at all. She wasn't a bad person, and didn't have the heart to be cruel. But she wasn't enough scare tactics nor a little humiliation. With Weiss struggling in the metal restraints, Pyrrha revealed herself.

She walked calmly over to Weiss, forcing her expression to remain aloof. She was confident and powerful as far as Weiss could see, not nervous and most certainly not desperate. Strangely, Weiss expression softened a bit when she saw it was Pyrrha.

Why, Pyrrha didn't even want to contemplate. Maybe Weiss was just slutty as hell on top of all her bitchiness. In any event, even with her mouth covered, Pyrrha could make out the noises she was making as asking what in the fuck she was doing.

Pyrrha, trying to maintain a confident voice, answered, "Well, you've always been remarkably uptight. I figured you could use a little loosening up." She said, throwing in a suggestive smirk at the end. Weiss' body tensed, but she still didn't look quite so afraid as Pyrrha had been hoping.

'Kinky whore.' Pyrrha thought with an internal glare. She didn't like to call people by such things even to herself, but she was having a hard time not doing so. She'd known Weiss had had a bit of a fixation with making a partner of her, but she hadn't thought it would extend this far. But Pyrrha couldn't alter her plan now. She was too far in. She needed to make it clear to Weiss that she wasn't bluffing. Or rather, make Weiss believe she wasn't bluffing.

She reached out, fingers locking around the neck of her dress and quite effortlessly ripping it from her body. It was one of several identical dresses, worth nothing to someone with Weiss' money.

Beneath it was a pair of white frilly undergarments that did nothing to hide how… underwhelming Weiss' body was beneath the dress. Pyrrha hated judging people, and she especially hated being vain in doing so, but this really didn't get what Jaune saw in Weiss and not in herself. Whether he favored stronger women or fairer women, Pyrrha should still have been the more favorable choice.

Pyrrha opened the metal strip around Weiss' mouth to let her speak. This wasn't a part of the plan, but she couldn't help herself. She needed to know for sure before she went any further. "So tell me, just how is it that you feel about Jaune?" She asked, proud of herself for making it sound so nonchalant and not the least bit as intense as she felt about it inside.

Even in her mostly bound, quite helpless state, Weiss still had the gall to actually roll her eyes at this question, "Jaune? That wimp? I feel like he's been wasting his time and more important mine trying to get into bed with me. If you want to take that's fine by me. Wouldn't have pegged you for the type to keep pets though."

Pyrrah had not been planning on physically doing anything to Weiss' body. This was meant as fear tactics. Shock, intimidation, and bluffing. She was meant to make Weiss fear what would happen if she kept on like she'd been keeping on.

But in that moment, hearing Weiss mock Jaune in such a way… something snapped. Pyrrha was seeing red as she reached out, roughly yanking Weiss' stupid rich person underwear from her body, leaving her as the metal bindings sealed over her mouth again.

The cuffs dragged Weiss away from the door, bringing her towards the center of the room as she undressed herself, tossing her clothing aside.

Even as Weiss started to settle into the legitimate panic that Pyrrha had been aiming for this whole time, her eyes still showed how she was ogling Pyrrha's impressive body, lingering as her breasts before moving down her excellent figure.

Only to return to full tilt blind panic when she saw that Pyrrha was a futa. She wasn't surprised. The Schnee's hated usual things. Their policies on Faunus spoke well enough to that effect.

But Pyrrha was in too much of a rage to be stopped by hurtful looks, her member growing stiff from a combination of adrenaline and anticipation, more or less fully stiff as it slapped against Weiss' slit. Her legs were failing wildly at first, but Pyrrha had them locked into more metal pulled from around the room and forced to remain spread wide open for her as she lined herself up.

She hadn't actually been with anyone since coming to Beacon, so it would be nice to have a little fun at least. Even if it was with this bitch.

Slutty though she may have seemed to Pyrrha, Weiss was astonishingly tight when Pyrrha thrust into her.

Perhaps she was just that tense from fear, perhaps the women Pyrrha was familiar with had been more familiar with sex than they had let on, but Weiss' cunt gripped Pyrrha's rod like a vice.

She practically milked Pyrrah's cock as she began to pump her hips against her, rutting the ice queen like the tramp she was, fucking her mercilessly against the floor.

Sex like this was unfamiliar to Pyrrha as well. Even at her roughest and most passionate she'd never been very aggressive in bed with anyone. But this was different. This wasn't just sex, it was angry, brutal, punishment.

She put all her years of physical training to good use, slamming Weiss' pussy with as much roughness as she could. As strong as she was, she almost ran the risk of damaging the floors through Weiss as she hammered into her, sawing her cock in and out of the uptight heiress.

She groaned in pleasure as she forced more of her thick, hard length into Weiss, feeding her evidently quite needy pussy more of it despite her struggling against the metal cuffs.

Soon Pyrrha managed to completely hilt herself inside Weiss', shuddering in a sense of slightly malicious delight as she felt Weiss' body lock up even tighter around her, shaking with the pressure as she came against her will from the fucking.

"You like that huh~?" Pyrrha purred, ignoring Weiss' attempts to deny it as she picked up the pace, pounding even harder into her, not caring if she even hurt herself at this point. She was going to use this fuck doll for all she was worth.

Futas weren't capable of knocking people up, and so Pyrrha didn't need to bother with pulling out of Weiss before she came, unloading thick, hot cum into her without hesitation and only getting more riled up by the scream her metal strap suppressed.

She kept going, not wanting to stop until she physically couldn't go any longer. Her plan hadn't been meant to go on for more than twenty minutes at most, maybe a half hour is Weiss was particularly stubborn and hard to break.

An hour in though, Pyrrha showed no signs of stopping. She'd been drilling into Weiss long and hard enough to have forced her to cum four times around about, having filled her up with cum twice as well.

She slid out of her now, but before Weiss could even think about thinking if she was done, Pyrrha turned her around and lined up instead to her even tighter hole, slamming into her ass without any further warning.

Weiss' screams and begging for mercy were nothing compared to what they were now as Pyrrha ruthlessly stretched her asshole. Not that Pyrrha could stop now. She was too deep in, both in the punishment and in her enjoyment of it.

There would be no stopping now, not until she had finished what she'd started. She told her so, started speaking verbally now about how much she deserved what she was getting, deserved worse even, her words only fueling the fire as she pounded Weiss' ass, loving how tight it gripped her cock. Neither of them was quite sure when Jaune arrived.

He had come to bring Weiss flowers, having forced his way inside the room (which hadn't been difficult seeing as it wasn't locked) when he heard what sounded like a struggle from within. But how long he had been watching and listening was unknown.

At some point, Pyrrha and Weiss simply realized he was there, both of them freezing upon noticing. Pyrrha internally whimpered, fearing that what little chances she had with him were now well and truly burnt away, if not from him seeing what she was then him seeing what she was doing.

Weiss internally celebrated. Much as she didn't care for him, she would gladly reward him for saving her from this. But both of them were caught a bit off guard when they noticed the massive tent in his pants.

He… was liking what he saw.

Jaune was the first to break the silence that his arrival had caused, saying, "Is there.. Room for one more here?" Weiss whimpered now, Pyrrha grinning eagerly and nodding, pulling Weiss back so her exposed pussy was in view of him as she continued to rut into Weiss' ass.

Evidently Jaune had been listening long enough to decide Pyrrha was right in what she was doing, and now stripped down as he approached. Weiss had never paid it much mind, but Jaune had steadily grown more and more strong the longer he was at Beacon, his body now quite muscled and powerful. And she was outright shocked by his member.

Standing at attention from the show they'd unintentionally given, Jaune's cock stood three inches longer than Pyrrha's own, nearly a foot long rod. He lined up to her pussy, only hesitating for a moment before slamming in, moaning in pleasure as he and Pyrrha began to use Weiss together, drilling her from either side and soon even hammering away in rhythm with each other.

Weiss continued to struggle and squirm for a bit, but her mind wasn't strong enough to endure fucking like this and her body most certainly wasn't, and soon she was broken as a race horse, her body simply giving out around the time she was pumped full from either side. It could be seen in her eyes as she slumped between Pyrrha and Jaune.

The two slid out of her and let her fall to the ground, pulling themselves up onto Weiss' nearby bed to rest. As they caught their breath, they inevitably found their way to discussing what precisely the fuck Pyrrha had been doing.

Pyrrha didn't have the heart to lie to him, and came out with everything she'd been feeling, explained how she'd wanted to be with him but was too nervous to say anything, how she'd even feared he would find her futa nature disgusting.

Jaune looked shocked by this, shaking his head, "Pyrrha.. You're beautiful.. I knew you were out of my league from day one, so I settled for Weiss. She couldn't ever have compared to you, but there was a better chance of her actually taking me up on it."

Pyrrha's jaw fell open at this, hardly able to believe what she was hearing. She pulled herself closer to Jaune's muscled body, able to feel all of him against her as she asked him if he would take her first time.

Jaune looked just as shocked as Pyrrha, both from the idea of no one having ever gotten to Pyrrha before him, and from the idea of her choosing him. Strong as he was getting, confidence was still a bit touch and go with him. But they could work on it together now.

Pyrrha laid on her back, moaning as he she Jaune's hands exploring her body, his lips tracing across her neck and chest as his member lined up to her still virgin entrance. Jaune was worried about hurting her, but she assured him he would be fine. She might not have ever been with a man, but the… natural barrier had already been dealt with personally.

Pyrrha blushed as she explained this, only to cry out in sudden pleasure as she felt Jaune's solid cock penetrate her; the first sensation of this intensity she'd ever felt. She held onto Jaune as he pushed into her, moaning out louder the faster Jaune's thrusts became into her.

Pyrrha attempted to move her hips with him, though his strength and surprising endurance ensured she didn't really need to, and soon he was drilling into her as hard as they'd gone into Weiss, but with actual passion and caring this time around. That alone nullified any potential pain. At the moment anyway, they were still both likely to be sore as hell the following morning.

But in the moment, neither of them cared. They kept going heatedly, Pyrrha's grip on Jaune tightening-in multiple senses of the phrase-as he continued to pump into her powerfully, her climax building steadily inside. After how long she'd been using Weiss, her stamina had taken quite a hit. It was strange that Jaune's hadn't, but in the moment she didn't think to question it, just accepting it and the pleasure that came with.

Soon she was teetering on the edge, brought over it roughly by a combination of a particularly hard thrust that hilted Jaune inside of her and his teeth clamping down on her sensitive nipples. She cried out in pleasure, body shaking as she came around Jaune's cock. He muffled her sounds with another heated kiss, though with his own orgasm following shortly after, keeping quiet was hardly a priority.

Pyrrha panted as Jaune slid out of her, but she wanted more. She turned herself around, raising her hips so Jaune could tell what she wanted him to do. She could feel his still stiff member against her soft ass and rubbed back against him to make sure he understood. He did, and soon she felt him lining up to her back entrance. Pyrrha gripped the bed, biting her lip gently as she felt Jaune enter her.

While Pyrrha had at least a little experience with her pussy by way of her own fingers, she'd never tried touching herself that way before, and was entirely new to this sensation. It didn't hurt as such thanks to Jaune's member being more than sufficiently lubricated, but her body seemed to reflexively tense more at the feeling, even as it began to bring her more pleasure.

It took much longer for a decent pace to be built up this time, Jaune not wanting to accidentally hurt her now and ruin their time together. But soon Pyrrha's ass began to accept the pleasure, still tight as a vice around his cock but relaxing enough that he could risk beginning to put more force into his thrusts into her. Both of their moans grew, Jaune's hands groping Pyrrha's firm ass with delight as he worked his member deeper into it.

Pyrrha had never felt anything like it, her body growing warmer and warmer the more of Jaune she took inside. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her ass, wanting to be deeper inside. Wanting it as well. Pyrrha forced her hips back hard, yelping in pleasure as she took several inches inside at once, bringing out a low groan from Jaune as well.

Pyrrha came even faster this time, lasting only a few short minutes with Jaune inside her ass, Jaune not even able to come before her walls clamped down around his rod, preventing further movement as her body shook with her own climax. Not wanting to leave him unsatisfied, Pyrrha asked him if he wanted to keep going. She was getting a little tired, but she could handle a little more, especially for Jaune.

Jaune nodded, but what followed caught Pyrrha off guard. Jaune changed position, putting himself on his fours in front of her, his own ass now up for her as her member slowly began to stiffen again, "Your turn now~" He purred, hips wiggling.

* * *

Yang entered her team's dorm room and was hit by the smell of sex instantly. She was confused by the scent until her eyes found Jaune and Pyrrha on Weiss' bed, and shortly after that found Weiss on the floor, metal cuffs keeping her legs apart and her hands bound.

She was positioned in such a way as though she'd been specifically set up to be used, Pyrrha having put her in position before she'd finished her fun with Jaune, not wanting to forget and leave her just sprawled out across the floor.

The word 'Whore' was written across her lower back in marker, the W stylized as though to imply it was that the W in RWBY really meant. As Yang shut the door and began to lower her shorts, member already half-stiff as she approached her broken team mate, she supposed it probably did now.

* * *

 **And that's your bit this time around. I'm trying to work out a better system so I can get all patron requests done faster, clearing up time for 1. More patrons. 2. Non-patron posts. And 3. Non-writing things to keep myself sane ^^U**

 **In any event, I hope this oneshot was enjoyable, at the very least to the requester. If you'd like to get your own one shot or other such request, you can always become a sinfulnature1123 patron ^-^**

 **I am sinful by nature with no malicious intent, and I'll see you all next time!**


End file.
